How legends are born
by Jet7575
Summary: How legends are born. : How will a friend of Naruto sent back in time from the end of days help stop all the mistakes that where made? Only time will tell. Smart, strong Naruto. Epic length (will be over 100,000) adventure/humor/and more if I feel like it. M for gore, language, sexual and death humor, May contain lemons later. Parings later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else I don't own.**

How legends are born. : How will a friend of Naruto sent back in time from the end of days help stop all the mistakes that where made? Only time will tell.

Smart, strong Naruto. Epic length (will be +100,000), adventure/humor/and more if I feel like it. M for gore, language, sexual and death humor, May contain lemons later. Parings later.

Narration, "speech", flash back,_ Thought, _**kyubbi/jutsu**,

**Forgive if I am noobish since this is my first try at fanfiction, or any kind of writing for that matter.**

**The end of Days.**

A group of powerful allies stood at the top of a hill at twilight, never taking their eyes off an enemy seemingly impossible to defeat. They stood side by side hoping to defeat the evil that had claimed so many lives.. They where all dead, The children, the lovers, anyone that was ever dear to them apart from eachother.

A man in an orange and black jacket blown by chakra(1) infused wind stood in the middle with tears in his eyes. He could not save them all. His friends, his love, nor his village. He had failed to keep a promise, he wished with all of his heart that he could change the past.

On his left was a man with pineapple like hair and a serious look on his face, his mind never lingering from trying to find a way to stop all this distruction.

On his right stood a man with small pieces of sharp metal orbiting his blood soaked black clothing. Suddenly his eyes widened, he had it. He actually had an idea to stop this all. A smile crept onto his face as he called to his friend.

"maelstrom, would one be able to use fuinjutsu(2) to send someone back in time?"

Naruto had a look of surprise on his face before he answered. "No, to send somebody back in time even just a year would cost so much chakra that both Kurama(3) and I would be die."

"Okay but what if you only send say my soul?" Jet said with a smirk.

A look of shock crossed Narutos face as he realized that with sacrificing themselves they could send one of them back to change things, he however could not go since he would have to draw the seal array and give his soul to the Shinigami in order to have him separate the travelers soul from his body safely, plus he would have to use all of the Kyuubis chakra for the transport. And there he had it, his wish having been granted he wasted no time giving orders and starting on the array.

He had a way to change the present, he could right all the wrongs. And that, that made him smile.

"Shika! I need you to plan a distraction for the 10 minutes its gonna take me to make this work! Jet! You are going back and changing this! I'm not willing to let it end like this and you always have this a way of getting things done." he said with a fox like grin on his face. There was hope for the future yet.

Sikamaru got into his famous thinking pose and put his legendary intellect to good use coming up with a plan and several contingencies in a couple of seconds at which point he shouted the orders.

"Jet I want you to keep him on the defensive with your shards while I help Sora deal with those brought back with Edo-tensei." As soon as the words left his mouth the blood on the battlefield seemed to come alive forming a hail of sharp metal to start flying trough the air making runs at their enemies while Sora appeared on his side. "Chojuro I need you to deal with those summons(4)." he said, making the boy with blue hair and glasses swing his gigantic chakra projecting sword into a summon which immediately vanished out of existence. "Lee, I need you to take Garra and Sakura to hold off all the white Zetsu." He called his final order and the Taijutsu(5) specialist, medic and Jinchuriki(6) sprang into action.

The next 10 minutes was a clusterfuck of combat as the summons where sending massive attacks every which way they could before getting squished by Chojuro's Hiramekarei(7). Lee was pummeling the white Zetsu with unbelievable speed while Sakura used earth ninjutsu to get them out of the ground so that Garra could crush them.

The way Sikamaru and Sora was dealing with the Edo-tensei was an unexpected method but worked perfectly in buying more time. As the Shards from Jet kept the Resurrected at bay, Shikamaru caught them in his shadows at which point Sora channeled his demonic Chakra into them making their bodies destroy and rebuild themselves over and over again making them immobile.

Most of the group were falling to wounds or chakra exhaustion. Some nearly died protecting others.

Shikamaru looked at the battlefield with Naruto 1 minute away from finishing the array. _This is it, if we stop it here for 1 more minute this all will be changed_. He smiled and felt for the first time in his life like this was something worth it. This was far from troublesome. This was a good day to die.

"**Nara kinjutsu: soul shadow binding!"** He called out with a smile on his face as his soul was ripped from him while a white shadow restrained all the evil on the field of battle with difficulty.

Naruto looked the finished array and smiled at his masterwork. He ran trough about a hundred hand sings within seconds and welcomed the sinigami(8) to take his soul for his friend to exist without a body. His body was absorbed by the seal for its chakra as was the kyuubi and Naruto's body. An orb of shady and smoke-spewing energy, soaked in blood floated in the middle of the array. And then in a bright flash... it was over.

**Info for noobs:**

**1. A mix of spiritual and Physical energy in ones body that shinobi use to draw power from.**

**2. Sealing is a form of Jutsu that has to do with a painted or drawn array that works on multiple dimensions as well as anything else, very powerful art but very difficult to master.**

**3. Kuruma is the true name of the Kyuubi no yoko or nine tailed demon fox that was sealed into Naruto by the fourth Hokage(9) on the day of his birth.**

** are Ninja beasts of great power that an individual can call to fight for their side assuming they have singed the contract for the specific animal.**

**5. Taijutsu is the name for all forms of hand to hand combat techniques. **

**6. Jinchuriki or "The power of human sacrifice" is a named those are called who have had tailed demon(10) sealed in them.**

**7. Hiramekarei is a weapon of the seven swordsmen of the Mist(11), a blade with two handles with the ability to project the users chakra into any shape or form.**

**8. The shinigami is the death god in the Naruto dimension.**

**9. A kage is a leader of one of the five great shinobi villages, The kage are usually the strongest ninja in the village and have made a name for themselves.**

**10. Tailed demons are Huge concentrations of sentient chakra that posses unbelievable power. They are classed by the number of tails they have in regards to the amount of chakra, but they all represent something else and give different abilities. They go from the one tail to the nine tails.**

**11. Seven swordsmen of the Mist are an elite group of swordsmen from the hidden Mist village known as Kirikukage. Each member is an expert swordsmen and wields a legendary blade.**


End file.
